Summer Breeze
by moooooonk
Summary: Sasuke benci musim panas, namun musim panas kali ini tidak terlalu buruk. Dengan Hinata gadis polos yang ditemuinya di depan supermarket dan berakhir menyenangkan. / pasangan fic dari "In Summer"


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos**

**Genre : Romance  
**

**Rate : T**

**SasuHina**

.

_**Summer Breeze**_

.

.

.

Sasuke benci musim panas, suara berisik dari luar rumah yang berasal dari serangga musim panas, AC yang tak pernah mati, potongan kulit semangka yang tergeletak begitu saja. Sasuke menggeram lalu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, kamarnya sangat berantakan sekarang. Tidak, mungkin sudah seminggu yang lalu.

Rambutnya semakin panjang, udara panas di luar sana membuatnya risih dan sungguh Sasuke berniat untuk memangkas rambutnya. Dia keluar dari kamarnya, kerongkongannya kembali kering setelah terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Langkah kakinya kini menuruni tangga, suara derit tangga kayu begitu jelas karena suasana begitu sepi.

Sasuke menuju sebuah lemari pendingin di dapur, mengambil air dingin lalu meneguknya hingga rasa hausnya hilang. Puas setelah kegiatan minumnya, Sasuke mengamati sekelilingnya dengan matanya. Tidak ada siapapun, ke mana orang-orang di rumahnya? Sasuke bertanya dalam hatinya.

Tak ingin terlalu lama di luar kamarnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke atas. Tapi tiba-tiba ibunya muncul di hadapannya, Sasuke tak suka tatapan ibunya saat itu. Perasaan tak enak terasa tak bisa dihindari Sasuke.

"Tolong belikan ibu ini ya." senyum lembut Mikoto, ibu Sasuke, tak berarti bagi Sasuke setelah melihat seberapa panjang daftar belanjaan yang diperlihatkan ibunya.

"Itachi saja." Sasuke mendengus, dia mencoba menolak, tapi Mikoto lebih berkuasa. Jadi Sasuke hanya pasrah dengan lembaran panjang daftar belanjaan yang barusan diberikan ibunya.

Sasuke akui, tatapan Mikoto memang menyeramkan tadi, tapi Sasuke lebih kasihan dengan kakaknya Itachi yang mendapat tugas lebih berat darinya.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengomel pada dirinya sendiri dengan beban belanjaan yang dibawanya, sialnya Sasuke tak sadar sudah jalan kaki saat pergi ke supermarket yang lumayan jauh dari rumahnya. Kini, keringat yang semakin menjadi hampir sepenuhnya membasahi kausnya. Sasuke tak bisa berbuat banyak, dia benci memandang ganasnya keadaan di luar supermarket.

Ditambah dengan penjaga supermarket yang mengusirnya karena terlalu lama berdiri di depan pintu keluar, Sasuke benar-benar merasa sial hari itu.

Sasuke kini berdiri di depan supermarket, kakinya enggan melangkah ke rumahnya. Tatapannya mengarah pada jalan kecil di depannya, berharap akan turun hujan hari itu atau setidaknya langit yang berawan. Tapi tidak, kenyataannya Sasuke membutuhkan ruangan dingin sekarang juga.

Sudah cukup lama Sasuke berdiri di depan supermarket, otaknya malas berpikir untuk sekedar mencari cara agar pulang tanpa harus jalan kaki. Sasuke melamun di depan supermarket, tampangnya yang jenius memang tak memperlihatkan dia sedang melamun.

Tapi senggolan di kakinya membuatnya tersadar, matanya berkedip dan menyadari ada seorang gadis tak sengaja tersandung kakinya. Salahnya? Tidak, jelas salah gadis itu karena jalan tak lihat-lihat apa yang sudah dilewatinya.

Tapi wajar saja, Sasuke menghalangi jalan dengan berdiri tepat di depan pintu supermarket, namun Sasuke tak memihak kesalahannya. Matanya menatap gadis itu sekilas, Sasuke seperti mengenalnya, tapi segera di acuhkan Sasuke. Dia kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke jalan kecil beraspal di hadapannya.

"Ma-maaf!" gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu mengeluarkan permohonan maafnya. Sasuke tentu mendengarnya dengan jelas, tapi dia begitu malas untuk membalas atau kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hinata.

Menyadari tak ada respon yang baik dari Sasuke, Hinata segera memasuki supermarket. Sasuke tak berniat menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberi Hinata akses yang lebar untuk masuk ke supermarket. Pintu masuk seperti diblokir oleh Sasuke.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata keluar dari supermarket. Langkahnya terlihat tergesa, Sasuke berupaya untuk tak memedulikan gadis itu, namun saat Hinata mengambil sebuah sepeda dari parkiran membuat Sasuke kembali berpikir. Sasuke tahu sepeda itu jelas milik Hinata, tatapan matanya kini memperhatikan gadis yang tampak tak tenang itu.

"Hei," sebelum Hinata pergi dengan mengayuh sepedanya, Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya. Hinata menoleh dan Sasuke menghampiri Hinata, Sasuke semakin muak dengan kantung belanjaan yang berada di tangannya. Berat, Sasuke merasakan tangannya terasa pegal.

"Pinjamkan aku sepedamu." Sasuke kembali berkata, tak ada cara lain. Yang memarkir sepeda atau mampir di supermarket hanya Hinata dan dirinya.

Diluar dugaan, gadis itu dengan mudah menuruti perkataannya. Gadis yang belum diketahui namanya oleh Sasuke itu kini turun dari sepedanya, dan dengan jelas mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk mengambil alih sepedanya yang berwarna biru tersebut.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke langsung menaruh salah satu kantung belanjanya di keranjang sepeda itu. Untuk kantung lainnya, Sasuke menyerahkan itu tepat di depan wajah Hinata, sudah jelas Sasuke menyuruh Hinata untuk membawa belanjaannya itu.

"Bawa ini," Hinata mengangguk ragu dan mengambil kantung belanjaan itu. Sasuke sempat berpikir Hinata akan menolaknya, namun kenyataannya kantung belanja itu sudah digenggam erat oleh Hinata. Tch, gadis polos.

Sasuke segera menaiki sepeda di hadapannya, dia kembali menoleh ke arah Hinata. "A-aku akan me-menunggu disini, ja-jadi ce-cepat kembalikan," Sasuke mengernyit mendengar perkataan Hinata, gadis itu menunduk di hadapan Sasuke namun dengan jelas Sasuke dapat melihat semburat merah di pipinya.

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, "Aku tak akan kembali bodoh, cepat naik biar aku yang mengayuh."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke, wajahnya tampak tak menduga. Tapi tak ada penolakan, Hinata lagi-lagi menuruti perkataan Sasuke dan segera menaiki sepedanya dengan duduk di bangku belakang yang tersedia.

Detik berikutnya, Sasuke langsung mengayuh sepeda itu. Hinata sedikit terlonjak dan tanpa sadar meremas bagian belakang kaus Sasuke. Sasuke bisa merasakannya terutama saat hidung Hinata bertabrakan dengan punggungnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata dan sudah di luar kepribadian Sasuke, Sasuke tersenyum tipis karena itu.

.

.

Sasuke mengayuh sepeda itu melewati jalan yang dikenalnya, jalan menuju rumahnya. Sasuke sedikit bersyukur gadis di belakangnya tak banyak bicara atau cerewet seperti gadis yang sering Sasuke temui. Sasuke menyadari Hinata kesulitan saat membawa barang belanjaannya itu di tangan kecilnya.

Jalan kecil yang bersebrangan dengan sungai membuat Sasuke tak menikmati perjalanannya. Dia tak suka pantulan sinar matahari di permukaan air sungai itu. Benar-benar membuat udara semakin panas, Sasuke tak cocok dengan musim panas. Itu yang dia yakini.

Namun di tengah kegiatan mengayuhnya, Sasuke menyadari sesuatu pada sepeda yang dikendarainya. Sasuke segera menghentikan sepeda yang dikayuhnya. Tanpa perintah dari Sasuke, Hinata turun setelah ikut menyadari keganjilan.

Sasuke mengarahkan matanya pada sumber masalah, ah ban belakang kempes. Sasuke mendengus. Sama seperti Sasuke, Hinata juga melihat ban belakang sepedanya kempes. Tatapan Sasuke kini beralih pada Hinata yang masih memperhatikan ban sepedanya itu. "Kita jalan." Sasuke tak punya kalimat lain selain mengucapkan itu, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya dari Hinata dan memulai langkahnya. Hinata sadar dan mulai mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

Sinar matahari terlalu tajam bagi kulit keduanya, Sasuke benar-benar kesal. Jika tahu akhirnya dia harus berjalan kaki juga, mungkin Sasuke sudah melakukannya dari awal daripada terus berdiri di depan pintu supermarket. Tapi jarak yang dimakan Sasuke dengan mengayuh sepedanya juga tak buruk, setidaknya Sasuke tak membuang banyak tenaga.

Sudah cukup lama mereka berjalan kaki, Sasuke menyadari Hinata tertinggal jauh dengan langkahnya. Sasuke tahu Hinata sudah cukup lelah, tapi Sasuke enggan menghentikan langkahnya untuk sekedar menunggu Hinata mensejajarkan langkahnya.

Tapi niat Sasuke terhapus saat tarikan di kaus belakangnya begitu kuat. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Hinata dengan wajahnya yang lelah, keringatnya menuruni pelipis, dan wajahnya yang memerah. "A-aku lelah." Sasuke mendengus mendengar ucapan Hinata, gadis itu agak merepotkan bagi Sasuke, tapi salahnya karena dia yang meminjam sepeda Hinata.

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata hingga genggaman tangan Hinata di kaus Sasuke lepas. Tanpa memedulikan lagi, Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata. Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya dan menarik Hinata untuk sekedar memaksa Hinata berjalan. Gadis di belakangnya tampak menyedihkan. Sasuke juga lelah, tapi mencari tempat yang nyaman terlebih dahulu tak ada salahnya kan.

Di situlah Sasuke membawa Hinata beristirahat, di bawah perlindungan pohon besar yang menahan panasnya sinar matahari yang ganas. Mereka duduk bersebelahan walaupun jaraknya tak terlalu dekat dan tak terlalu jauh. Sasuke sempat melirik gadis di sampingnya yang tampak senang saat akhirnya Sasuke membawanya beristirahat.

Sasuke memandang kosong pemandangan di hadapannya, dia benar-benar tak yakin akan sampai ke rumah dengan baik. Sasuke bisa merasakan keringatnya menuruni pelipisnya, benar-benar panas. Sasuke selalu tak menanti musim panas, dia lebih memilih musim dingin yang membekukan daripada musim panas yang memanggangnya seperti seonggok daging di atas pembakaran.

Sasuke yang sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri kini dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Sasuke menoleh dan gadis di sebelahnya adalah pelakunya. Es krim yang hampir sepenuhnya meleleh itu bisa dirasakan dinginnya oleh Sasuke. Sasuke baru ingat, Hinata membeli es krim tersebut dari supermarket, Sasuke pikir Hinata sudah membuangnya.

Hinata menempelkan es krim itu di pipi Sasuke, tatapan Sasuke memandang aneh. "Mu-mungkin ini bi-bisa mendinginkanmu." Hinata berkata dengan wajahnya yang memerah, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Tangan Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata dan menjauhkannya dari pipi Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Hinata lama kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Siapa namamu?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar Sasuke menanyakan namanya, pandangan mereka bertemu, Hinata dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya. "H-Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata menjawab setengah berbisik, Sasuke yakin gadis itu sungguh pemalu dan itu terlihat lucu di mata Sasuke. Terutama saat wajah Hinata kembali memerah.

Tunggu, Hyuuga Hinata? Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Tidak salah lagi, Sasuke memang tak merasa asing dengan mata yang Hinata miliki. Semua Hyuuga bermata seperti itu, Sasuke kembali tersenyum mengetahui siapa orang di sebelahnya.

Suasana menjadi hening, Hinata tampak gugup dan Sasuke ada perasaan senang yang dirasakannya. Sasuke tak menyangka akan bertemu Hinata dengan cara seperti ini. Ah tidak ada yang perlu disesali.

Sasuke akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya, Hinata yang menyadari itu hanya memandang Sasuke diikuti dengan pergerakan kepalanya. "Kurasa ini cukup." Sasuke menghampiri sepeda Hinata yang sejak tadi bersender di batang pohon, Hinata berdiri dan kembali membawa kantung belanjaan yang sebelumnya dia letakkan tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Sasuke mengambil kantung belanja dari tangan Hinata, Hinata terkejut dengan wajah polosnya. Tangan Sasuke kini mengambil sesuatu dari kantung belanja itu dan sebotol mineral dia sodorkan di hadapan Hinata. "Aku tahu kau membutuhkan ini."

Hinata menatap Sasuke lalu menerima ragu botol mineral tersebut, dengan segera Hinata meminum isi botol tersebut hingga menghabiskan setengah dari isi botol itu. "Te-terimakasih." Hinata tersenyum pada Sasuke, wajahnya tampak berseri setelah meneguk air mineral. Sasuke memang sudah menduganya, Hinata menahan rasa hausnya sedari tadi.

Kini mereka kembali melanjutkan berjalan kaki, Sasuke berjalan lebih lambat dari sebelumnya hingga Hinata dapat mensejajarkan langkahnya. Sasuke sempat menyadari saat Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencoba mengintip wajahnya, gadis yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut lalu tersipu malu dengan sendirinya. Sasuke kembali tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sasuke berhenti di sebuah rumah besar bergaya tradisional yang dia kenali adalah rumahnya, Sasuke menyadari tatapan takjub Hinata. Bahkan rumah Hinata pun tak jauh berbeda saat Sasuke mengunjunginya bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Uchiha." Sasuke mendengar gumaman Hinata setelah melihat papan nama di gerbang masuk. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata, "Panggil aku Sasuke." dan Hinata ikut berbalik menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"U-Uchiha Sa-Sasuke." Hinata menggumamkan nama Sasuke.

Tak ingin menghabiskan waktu, Sasuke masuk melalui pintu gerbang tanpa mengajak Hinata disertai dengan sepeda Hinata yang dituntunnya. Sasuke lalu menyandarkan asal sepeda Hinata dan mengambil sepedanya yang tak terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya. Sepeda Hinata butuh menginap di tempat lain saat itu.

Sasuke keluar dengan sepedanya, Hinata menatap ragu. "Cepat naik, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

.

.

Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan sedang, mereka sampai di depan rumah Hinata dua puluh menit setelahnya. Sasuke bisa menyadari wajah bingung Hinata yang menebak mengapa Sasuke bisa mengetahui alamat rumahnya.

Hinata turun dari sepeda Sasuke, Sasuke kembali mengukir senyum tipisnya, kali ini tepat di hadapan Hinata. "Aku masih punya alasan untuk menemuimu," Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam. "Sepedamu." Sasuke kembali tersenyum setelah melanjutkan kalimatnya dan sebenarnya bukan hanya itu alasannya. Sasuke kembali melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah, bukan karena kelelahan kan?

"A-ano...ke-kenapa kau bisa mengetahui ru-rumahku?" Sasuke yang sebelumnya ingin mengayuh sepedanya berhenti setelah mendengar pertanyaan Hinata yang sudah Sasuke perkirakan. Sasuke kembali menatap Hinata, gadis itu memperlihatkan kedua bola matanya yang besar ke arah Sasuke.

"Hyuuga Hinata," Sasuke menghembuskan nafas dengan pelan, mengingat kembali nama gadis di dekatnya atau mungkin sudah tercetak jelas di ingatannya. "Tak ada salahnya mengingat jalan ke rumah tunanganku." Sasuke menyeringai lalu dengan cepat mengayuh sepedanya meninggalkan Hinata dengan matanya yang membulat.

.

Sasuke tertawa kecil setelah beralih meninggalkan rumah Hinata, dia menyukai wajah Hinata yang tampak terkejut dengan ucapannya. Sebulan yang lalu, saat Sasuke dan keluarganya datang ke rumah Hinata dan merencanakan sebuah pertunangan, Sasuke ingat dengan jelas karena Sasuke ada saat Hinata tak berada di rumahnya.

Mereka tak pernah bertemu, Sasuke pertama kali melihat Hinata hanya melalui sebuah foto. Itu hanya sekilas dan yang Sasuke ingat hanya kedua manik Hinata yang menandakan bahwa dia seorang Hyuuga. Sasuke tak menyangka Hinata lebih menarik dari dugaannya, sekarang panasnya musim panas tak lagi menyebalkan bagi Sasuke. Jika bisa mengulang, Sasuke ingin sekali lagi melihat wajah tunangannya seperti tadi.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Terima kasih yang sudah berminat baca fic ini, mohon maaf kalau ada kekurangan dsb... ;;)**_


End file.
